A commercial passenger transport aircraft typically includes a drain mast through which wastewater or the like can be drained and expelled from the aircraft. In this context, an end of a pipe extending from the drain mast must be connected to a counterpart end of a pipe extending from the aircraft fuselage. The two pipe ends must be joined in a mechanically tight and liquid-tight manner. With respect to the pipe junction, the pipe extending from the aircraft can be regarded as the in-feed pipe while the pipe extending to the drain mast can be regarded as the out-feed pipe.
For installing a drain mast, these pipe ends are typically joined to each other by a bellows-type boot or pipe junction. However, due to construction and installation tolerances of the in-feed pipe and the out-feed pipe, the two pipe ends are not exactly aligned and exactly properly positioned relative to each other. As a result thereof, the pipe junction must be somewhat forced into place in order to try to accommodate or bridge the mis-alignments or tolerances, which gives rise to tensions or other stresses in the installed pipe junction, which often lead to damage such as tearing, puncturing, rupturing, or kinking of the pipe junction itself. Such damage especially arises due to the high degree of stiffness or rigidity of the conventionally known bellows-type pipe junctions in the area of the offset between the two pipe ends that are to be joined.